Closet wars XD
by A-no-messing
Summary: unusual 7 min in deathy noty , blag blag, blagh. please comment!
1. Prologue

You were invited to light's party, when you got there, light smiled at you (ps i hate him ) anyway he said "- -chan welcome to my party, we are going to play 7 min in heaven now, could you turn around while we chuck our stuff into a pile?" He asked, you turned your back from the others while they put their personal items into a pile.

"Okay - -chan you can pick." Light called you back, the boys of death note started looking at you wondering if you picked their item.

What did you pick:

An apple.

A police badge.

A knife.

A video game.

A chocolate bar.

Joke teeth.

Please pick the chapter you have chosen...:P


	2. An apple

Chapter One- An apple...

-Light- (light has aids )

You picked up the apple, it had 'light yagami' scribbled on it., "This belongs to you." You say as you hand over the apple, he takes it but leaves it on the floor, "Let's go." He whispered to you leading you to the closet.

He closes the door behind you, "I have loved you for a long time now - -chan, and I would like to kiss you." He says coming closer to you, he is embarrassed but soon you kiss.

"What are misa?" You say coming up for breath, "She dumped me, so now will you be my girlfriend and my goddess - -chan?"

You nod, Light hugged you, just in time before Mello opened the door, "Aw guys, is that all the best you can do?" he says mockingly.

For the rest of the night, you sat in light's lap...

5 years later...

Light asked you to marry him, and then he was executed :D


	3. A police badge

Chapter two-A police badge.

-L- smexi L :D

You picked up a police badge, and L came closer towards you in his cute way that he walks, "Guess this is yours." You say handing it over to him, he smiled in his cute way and you blushed, he handed the badge to Matsuda.

He followed behind you to the closet, when he shut the door behind you, he started biting his thumb while looking at you.

"- -chan, I never told you that I love you." He whispered shyly, before coming closer to you, you closed you eyes and he kissed you.

He pulled you towards him more tender, and kissed you again but harder, light opened the door, and became embarrassed at you too.

For the rest of the night you snuggled with L in a dark corner...

10 months later.

You found out that you were pregnant with L's child, when you told him in the investigation room, he stepped down on one knee and asked you to marry him, you agreed, then he died a few months after your wedding. T.T

You couldn't take it anymore after you had the baby you gave the child to whammy's house, the child you had reminded you too much of L, so you asked misa to write you your name in death note to be with L and she did, you came to nothiness and met L again, you and L looked at your child who you both named Ryuuzaki, you missed your son but you would meet him sooner or later.

Soz if it suxed badly :P


	4. A knife

Chapter three- A knife.

-BB-

Author note- finally! Soz it took a long time! I had well homework, etc, ya know the usual...

You picked up the knife expecting it to be someone dangerous but irresistible at the same time, "That belongs to me _- chan." You turn around to see B holding his hand out for you to give the knife back, you smile politely as you give him back the knife.

You follow him towards the closet, its really dark in there, the door closes, "Where are you?" you ask aloud, "Im here, don't be afraid." He says.

You feel him close to you, you were waiting impatiently to make the first move, and you sighed, waiting for him to make his move, "I've never done this before _ -chan." He says breathing into your ear.

"Don't worry" you say sighing, you couldn't take this anymore, you pulled at his shirt closer to you, kissing him in the process.

"Wait what just happened?" B asked touching his lips, "You would date a serial killer wouldn't you?" B whispered taking a bit of hair away from your eyes.

"Yes i would actually." You replied.

"I am okay with that." B said smiling before kissing the life outta you.

10 months later...

You moved in with B, you had a wonderful time when you were around with him.

You too got married in spring, then he was caught by Niomi and put in jail, you still kept in touch with one another, and he would occasionally have home visits.

A year later...

You found out that you were preggers (why does this always happen?), anyways back to the story, BB found out and he was happy that his son/daughter would end up like him. BB was let out and you ended up living happily ever after! Yay! (screw you light! Ha ha BB lives! Yay! *happy face*).


	5. A video game

Chapter three-A video game

-Matt-

You pulled out a video game, you knew who it was instantly, Mail Jeevas the guy who you had a massive crazy crush on since you first met him while working in the mafia with Mello, you knew he was a slave to Mello but what you didn't relize he had a massive crush on you. But you were both too scared to confront each other on how you both really felt for one another. You picked up the game, "I guess this is yours." You said sighing while Matt looked up from his game, "Thanks. Well I guess its min turn now." Matt whispered blushing like a strawberry.

He walked calmly in front of you, while we wolf whistled you and Matt together, you blushed redder than he was at the moment, the cold air of the closet was a godsent for you, "_-Chan, I need to tell you something." He whispered after he been alone with you for what seemed like years.

"Yes Matt?" you asked, you could feel cold hands touching your face, "I love u." Matt whispered kissing you, after you broke away, "I love u too." You said.

After that you walked hand in hand out of the closet.

2 years later

You found out you were pregnant with Matt's baby, he was so happy for you and him, by the way you had gotten married the year before.

9 months later

"ARRGGGHHH, You put this baby in me, now I have to push this out!" You screamed while Matt was holding your hand, "Sorry" He kept saying, while Mello and Near looked at him sympathetically.

You had a baby boy who you called Alexander, you and Matt lived still a dangerous life in the mafia but you were both happy. You had three more children after Alexander, and you both lived content with life.


	6. A chocolate bar

Author note- This is a really long one, but it made me cry, i wont say any spoilers except there is a chocolate bar involved. :P

Chapter four- chocky bar

-Mello- (one of my faves)

Your fingers brushed on something warm and you cautiously picked it up, it was a chocolate bar, "Whoo, goldilocks got herself a girlfriend!" light yelled (jerkass, ill blow his face in with my gun, ku, ku ku) okay back to story, you had a deep crush on Mels but were too scared to admit it. You see him with numerous girlfriends who broke his heart (poor Mels T.T). He wouldn't come out of his room, only for chocolate and haigen daiz (sp?) ice cream to cheer up his broken heart. (how sad, poor mels). You desperately wanted to cheer up his heart but you did not know how to, You wanted to wipe away all of his tears, when he screamed and put bullets in the exes faces, you wanted to fight his fears away.

You just wanted to hold his hand, and for him to have all of you. You held the chocolate firmly in your right hand, Mells was already waiting at the door to the closet for you to come, "Thanks." He said smiling as you gave him back his chocky bar. The smile that he had on his face was beautiful, it made you love him even more. "What are you standing there for? Get to it goldie-" Light cooed out from the group but was kicked in the private parts by me. You whispered thanks to me, "No probs." I said smiling kicking light in the privates again.

Mello took your hand and ushered inside, It was very dark, he shut the door, you were glad that he and you were alone at last, the task force would split you up many times. "_-Chan?" Mello whispered, trying to find your hand.

He held your hand and you were blushing like hell, he couldn't see your face in the dark, "Your hand is as warm as Selena's." Mello sighed, Recap- Selena was his ex girlfriend, and you and I hated her guts, she was a nasty girl, a tart, trashy and a total waste of space. She cheated on Mels with light yagami (*trying hard not to kick him in the privates where there is total pain! Mwah mwah ha ha*).

Okay, she was a total tart, he cried everyday for the past two weeks but we tried hard not to put bullets through her trashy orange fake head. Back to story- "I'm NOT selena, Mels, I am me." You said (you go girl!).

He was taken back, "Your're you, and that's why I love you _-chan." Mello struggled to bring out the words, happy with himself, he kissed you on the fore head, "Will you be mine?" Mello asked nerviously, "YES." You almost screamed.

1 year later

You and Mello married, it was a sweet ceremony as me as the maid of honor, a lovely honeymoon in Paris, then one day after you and Mello recently moved into a NYC flat, you had some great news for him.

He was happy he was going to be a father.

9 months later

You had painfully given birth to a beautiful baby boy who you named Lawli. U lived happy ever after.


	7. An puzzle piece

Chapter five- A puzzle piece.

-Near-

You had always liked Near, but was too scared to say anything, you were friends and you would play together which was sweet for the surrounding SPK members to watch, on your 18th birthday he bought you a 2000 piece puzzle. You solved it in about an hour which he was really pleased with, on valentine's day you got a valentine card from an numerous sender.

When you read the card out loud, you thought you saw him blush in the corner of your eye.

You went to the party and we ended up really good friends even though i was from the mafia nd you were from the SPK. You knew about the relationship between the two rivals and you were contempt with it.

We all decided to play 7 mins and you saw Nero cringe (yr nickname for him), you felt a cardboard texture in the size of a small shape when it was your turn, you pulled it out and Nero blushed, it was a small puzzle piece.

"Whities got a girl-." Light said before being physically kicked in the privates by me, as i was being congratulated by the others, you and Nero quietly went into the darkness.

"Um...So what do you want to talk about?" You said trying to break the ice, "Nothing, _-chan." Nero whispered, you felt a warm hand over your cold hand.

"Nero!" You said blushing, "Oh... I'm sorry, it's just-" He whispered taking his hand away from yours. "Just what?" You asked curiously, "I'm 18, never been in a proper relationship and I love someone but too scared to tell them how I feel." He whispered.

"Who is it? You can tell me, I won't be embarrassed." You said, hoping it was you, "It's you." Nero said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Near." You began, "You know you always called me by my fake name or my nickname, not my real name." He whispered.

"What is your real name? Then I'll call you by that then." You said, "It's Nate." Nero said, "its a pretty name for a hot boy like you." You unexpectedly said, it slipt out of your mouth by mistake.

"Errr, _-chan, I love you and want to be with you forever." He began, taking deep breaths, you turned to him and kissed his lips, "Love you too. Nate." You said grinning from ear to ear.

2 years later

Near became the new L, which delighted everyone, one morning after you made him breakfast in bed, and handed it to him, (ps. You moved in together).

He smiled at the food you made him, you both went to work at the SPK, hunting down the cybo-kira person with another deathy notey. Anyway, Near didn't want to be apart of it, you were about to tell him that people were dying.

When he bent down on one knee (aww), and proposed in a sweet manner, you had gotten married in the next four months and it was a beautiful wedding, you had a honeymoon in Italy.

Then you found out you were pregnant and in 9 months time you had a beautiful baby twins a girl and boy, the girl named Charlotte and the boy named Lincon.

You had a beautiful live together and died peacefully in each other's arms.


End file.
